


Logic will Break your Heart

by blueabsinthe



Series: The Very Thought of You [5]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: Community: drabble123, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, One Word Prompts, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the logical answer is not always the best one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logic will Break your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011. Posting for archiving purposes.
> 
>  **Prompt:** Obvious

Connie had always considered herself logical. For the most part, her logical approach to situations is what helped her succeed in the DA’s office. She prided herself on figuring out the best solution.

But, this particular situation was one she never dreamed she’d end up in. Connie’s mind was working overtime. How was she going to extricate herself from Mike’s arms, how was she going to stop basking in the afterglow?

The logical answer was obvious, but as she felt Mike withdrawing from her centre, Connie found she didn’t want to think of the logical answer. She just wanted him.


End file.
